Pirates of the Caribbean Jade's Story book 2
by Prettyangel18
Summary: It has been 3 years since Jade sailed away from Port Royal with Jack. A lot can happen in 3 years such as a marriage & having a kid, but what has changed the most is Jack. Just in a few weeks he has been avoiding everyone including Jade. What happens in the end when there is a debt to pay, an old friend showing up, and a very pissed off Jade? read to find out. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Thanks for coming back and reading the second story in this series. You might want to read the first story before you read this one (that is if you haven't read the first story). Well I hope you enjoy and I really do love getting reviews!

Prologue

No one's POV

A young woman with long brown hair that was being blown softly by the wind and bright green eyes was leaning on a rail of a ship looking out into the vast sea in front of her. She wore a puffy-sleeved white shirt that was tucked into the dark brown pants that she wore. She had a white and red sash, which looked as though it had been dragged through the dirt, tied around her waist that held her pistol. Underneath the sash that she wore was a black belt that held her sword. She wore black boots that had the bottom of her pants tucked inside.

Tied around the woman's right upper arm was a red bandana. Her head was perched on the palm of her right hand and her elbow rested on the railing.

She let out a sigh as she began to stand up tall and stretch her aching limbs. "Mrs. Sparrow, it seems your daughter is waiting for her mum to tell her tha' story you keep promising her to tell," said a voice from behind her.

The woman smiled as she turned and looked at the man in front of her. He had blue eyes with black hair and white facial hair. He wore a white shirt with a blue vest over top of it and tan color pants with black boots. "Aye, I seem to be forgetting me promise to me dear little girl. Thank you for reminding me, Mr. Gibbs," the woman said as she turned to leave the deck, but was suddenly stopped when Mr. Gibbs called out to her. "Jack seems to be acting a bit strange lately, Jade. Any idea on what seems to be vexing our dear captain?" he asked. Jade shook her head as she turned sad eyes toward him. "I'm sorry, Gibbs," she replied, "I don't know what is wrong with him." With that being said the one disappeared down the stairs that led away from the deck of the fastest ship in the Caribbean the Black Pearl.

Chapter 1

Jade's POV

It's been three years since the last time I seen Elizabeth, William, and the beaches of Port Royal, and out of those three years it's been only two years since Jack and I got married and one year since we had our first child, which turned out to be a beautiful baby girl.

Jack really loves her to the point he spends most of his time with her teaching her how to be a pirate, although I told he is not to give her any rum until she is a certain age. Our little girl's name is Alyssa Jane Sparrow she is everything to us and will be our only child we have for a while.

As for my sister Autumn, yes she is still with us. She helps me with day to day chores like cooking for the sailors and cleaning the galley.

Jack means everything to me and I love him dearly, but lately he has been acting very peculiar. He is barely at the helm and he seems to be avoiding everyone, which means that Master Gibbs is stuck with everything until Jack is back to his normal self.

I looked around the Black Pearl from where I stood on the deck leaning against the railing. 'As a matter of fact where is Autumn and Master Gibbs?' I thought as I looked around. I couldn't see where Autumn was so I assumed she was either down below in the galley or up in the crow's nest. My eyes landed on Master Gibbs and notice my little girl standing beside him. "Who are you looking for my dearest sister?" came a voice from behind me as I jumped. 'So Autumn wasn't in either of those places after all,' I thought as I turned and looked at my sister. She had curly strawberry blond hair that fell down to her shoulders, and was dress in girlish pirate clothes

"Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't sneak up on someone?" I grumbled. "Nope no ones to me that. Tell me something dearest sister. Why so jumpy lately, Jade?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side. I sighed, "Jack's been acting a bit peculiar lately." "A bit," Autumn rolled her eyes, "try 'very peculiar' because that would sum it all up, Jade." I nodded, "You're right he's been acting very peculiar lately and I don't like it because it makes me feel very jumpy."

I walked toward the stairs that led to the helm and Autumn followed. "Have you two talked lately?" she asked. "Autumn, how am I supposed to talk to a man who makes it a point to avoid me at all cost?" I answered her with yet another question. "You got a point there," she sighed as we came to stand beside Gibbs. "It's been driving me blooming mad!" I cried. "Jack related worries?" Gibbs asked. "Aye, has he talked to you?" I asked as I turned toward him. He shook his, "Sorry, Mrs. Sparrow, hasn't talk to me at all since…" I nodded then turned to Autumn, "You better get back to work, Auti. Don't want Jack coming out and see you on deck instead of in the crow's nest." Autumn nodded, "Well until the next time we get the pleasure to talk, dearest sister. Ta!" With that Autumn went down the steps and climbed up the rat lines that led to the crow's nest. "If it's not too bold to ask-" Gibbs started to say when I interrupted him. "Just ask away, Master Gibbs," I sighed. "Is Jack alright?" he asked.

I turned to look at the elderly man and shook my head. "Honestly," I said softly, "I don't really know. He has been avoiding me like everyone else lately." Gibbs nodded and I turned to look down at Alyssa who had attached herself to my leg.

Alyssa looks so much like me, but she has her father's eyes and personality. She wore her favorite outfit that was identical to her father's minus the pistol, cutlass, compass, hat, dreads, and waistcoat.

I looked back up at Gibbs and asked, "She hasn't been giving you any problems?" Gibbs shook his head, "Nah, but I have ta say, Jade. She is actin more and more like Jack each day." I smiled and nodded, "Me thinks I'm goin ta go have a talk with me husband, so if you excuse me."

I then turned and walked down the stairs, but before I entered the captain's cabin Gibbs called down, "Don't come out without any answers!" I chuckled and replied, "I ain't making any promises , Master Gibbs!" With that I walked inside not know what to expect.

Woot! First Chapter is up! YAY! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kind of got bored just sitting around doing nothing so I present the second chapter. :D Here it is! Hope you like it! Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 2

As I closed the door behind me, I took a deep breath not really knowing what to expect. I slowly breathed out and turn toward the desk that I had last seen my husband looming over a map, refusing to acknowledge me after asking him if he was hungry this afternoon, but as my eyes fell upon the desk I noticed that the chair where he sat was empty. I instantly looked around the room to which my eyes fell upon the queen bed that was at the far right side of the room, the night stands that set on either side of the bed, the grandfather clock that was on the left side of the room set against the wall, and that was when I looked toward the window that was off to the left side of the room there he stood, The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

I took two steps forward only to stop, when he turned towards me, and made to leave through the doors I just came from walking past me as if I wasn't there. "Nice way to say hello to someone who has been worried sick about you…Let me guess," I whispered sadly, "You're going to go get some more rum so that you have an excuse not to talk to me, eh?" I heard him pause for a moment and then the sound of footsteps behind me.

He stepped in front of me blocking my view of the room. He wore one of his signature smiles on his face the one that seemed to make my heart melt every time I saw it, but it didn't this time because I knew it wasn't genuine. " 'ello, luv," he said as he kissed my cheek. I walked around him in an annoyed mood and tried to make my way over to the window. I would have made it if Jack hadn't grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him.

The smile was gone, and replaced with that depressing expression he had worn for the past few weeks now. "What is it, luv?" he asked. I sighed and looked to the side avoiding his gaze. "Jack, I've seen that expression on your face for the past few weeks now," I stated truthfully, "and you've been avoiding everyone which, quite frankly, has gotten me worried about you. I'm also not the only one that is seeing this change, Jack. The crew and Master Gibbs can see it."

Jack turned my head toward him so he could see my face. "Look at me, luv," he said softly. I wanted to refuse to look at him, but I did anyway. His chocolate colored eyes seemed to bore into my jade colored ones. "I am fine, luv. No need to worry about me," he stated as if it was nothing.

I glared up at my husband. Did he really think that it was nothing? Did he really think that I shouldn't worry about him? I ripped myself from his grasp and walked over to the window. I thought of our daughter and how she had kept asking me for the past week now if her father was okay. The anger inside me began to build as I thought of her sad face. Finally I had enough and I knew that he was watching me. My shoulders shook as the tears threatened to fall. "If you're really fine, Jack. Then why does our daughter have to keep asking me if you're okay, hmm?" I growled as I stared out at the vast ocean letting my unshed tears fall.

The question seemed to have struck something inside of him. He was instantly behind me he forced me to turn around and look at him. He sighed softly and wiped the tears that had fallen. He pulled me to him and hugged me kissing the top of my head trying to calm me down. I wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head on his chest. "It's ok, luv," he whispered.

After I stopped crying, I looked up at Jack and whispered, "Please tell me what's troubling you, darling, please?" He looked down at me, with his arms still wrapped around me, then sighed as he looked out the window. I laid my head on his chest, and sighed in defeat knowing I probably wouldn't get anything out of him.

What happened next shocked me.

"I just have a lot on me mind, Jade," He said softly.

I looked up at him, nodded as I stood up on my tip toes, and kissed him softly on the lips. "That would have been an ideal greeting that you could have given me earlier," he said softly as he smiled down at me. I smiled back and as I let go of him he let go of me, so I made my way to the door, but was stopped by two strong arms that wrapped themselves around me. "Where do you think you're going?" Jack whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

I turned my head towards him and smiled softly. "I'm going to make myself useful and help the crew, my dearest Captain," I replied

"Well you can make yourself useful by helping your dearest captain find a place that has a prisoner who has something that I would very much need in my possession," he said as he took my hand and guided me towards his desk. "Really and what is this said place like?" I asked as I looked down at the map that was sprawled across his desk.

I could see Jack tense up at the question I had just asked. "Jack," I said as I turned my head to look at him, "What exactly is this place like?" He sighed and stated, "Said place is where they torture pirates."

I looked at him in shock. "So let me get this straight. Some prisoner has something that you need, and he is in a prison where they torture the likes of us, us being pirates. Let me guess you're going to try to sneak in said prison take said thing that you need, and hopefully, while you're in there, come up with a plan to get out of there," I stated as I turned around to see my husband had backed his way toward the window.

He nodded, "Aye."

I sighed, "Let me guess while you are doing all of this you're expecting me to be on the ship with our daughter waiting for you to return HOPEFULLY in one piece."

He nodded yet again.

I rolled my eyes. "When are you ever going to get it through your head? I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not," I stated.

"No, you're not!" Jack growled.

"Yes, I am! Unless you would much rather have another bird that insults you," I growled back, "trust me this time will be very much worse than last time."

"Okay if you're going then who is going to take care of our daughter if we both die, hmm?" Jack inquired.

"Autumn," I stated matter-of-factly.

Jack looked like he was trying to come up with another question, but I put a stop to it before he even asked it.

"Just give up, Jack, I'm going with you no matter how many excuses you make," I stated, "Plus I need a little adventure every now and then or I'll just go mad."

Jack hung his head, but then raised it and was smiling. "Aye, I understand, luv. Now help me find that island I'm looking for."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," I said in an amused tone as he walked back over and we both loomed over the map that was sprawled out in front of us.

* * *

**I know Jack was kind of OOC in this chapter. Well I hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my awesome readers. Just thought I would let you know that before reading this that there is a one year time skip. So I hope you enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Chapter 3

1 year later

With the help of Master Gibbs, Jack and I made it into the prison with ease. We escaped from our cells, and met up in a dark hallway. That when we went searching for our friend, and when we found the prisoner he told us that he did have the item that Jack needed, but it was confiscated by one of the guards. The good news was the prisoner knew where they kept the confiscated items, but the bad news was that they had said room guarded at all times.

Jack and I were running down dark hallways no one would notice us out of our cells. "Where the bloody hell is this room exactly?" I asked in annoyance as we reached another hall that was lit by torches and the smell of death that lingered in the air. I buried my nose into my sleeve as the smell became to powerful. "It's not that far, luv," Jack replied as he grabbed my free hand and lead me up the staircase that led to a door.

He looked around and told me to keep watch while he went in to retrieve the item. I nodded and watched the dark area around me closely. I stood there in the deafening silence as I thought of the past year Jack had finally seemed to open up to me and tell me about how he traded his soul for the Pearl to come back from the depths.

-Flashback-

Jack was lying on the bed staring off into nothingness as I lay curled up beside him with my head resting on his chest.

"I thought it was the right price, but now that I got the Pearl back...," Jack said out of nowhere.

I looked up at him bewilderedly and asked, "What are you talking about, Jack?"

He looked down at me and sighed as he absentmindedly stroked the top of my head. "I made a deal with Davy Jones, Luv. He would raise the Black Pearl from the depths and captain it for 13 years in exchanged for my soul," He said softly, "Back then I thought it was a good enough price, but after losing it and gaining it back and starting this little family with you… I'm not so sure anymore, luv."

-End of Flashback-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jack returned. "I got it," he whispered showing me a piece of parchment. I nodded and stated, "Good. Now let's get the bloody hell out of here and back to the ship."

With that being said we were both running through the prison again, but this time trying to find a way out of there.

As we rounded another corner, I heard footsteps coming toward us. I looked at Jack to see if he had heard them, and he must have because he was looking around to find something for us to hide in. The only thing we found was a casket that was currently occupied by a rotting corpse.

Jack got in as I looked around trying to find something better to hide in. "Jade, get in here," Jack hissed holding out his hand to help me into the casket. I groaned, "Sorry mate." I didn't have time to grab Jack hand as he pulled me in to where we were face to face. I turned around so that my back was to him as he reached around me and grabbed the lid shutting it gently so it didn't make a sound.

After a while of being in there, we felt the top of the casket shake as they began to nail it down. "Please tell me that you got everything," I whispered as they were nailing the last nail into place. "Oops, forgot me pistol," Jack said. I elbowed him in the chest, and heard him gasp. "I'm only kidding, Luv," he gasped; "Now I see why Master Gibbs says it's bad luck to have a woman." I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest. "Oh shut it," I said softly.

When we thought we heard the lapping of water hitting the wood beneath us and the sound of something tapping the lid of the casket, Jack drew his pistol and shot a hole in the lid. We both sat up repositioning ourselves to where I sat beside Jack. Jack broke off the leg of the rotting corpse saying a small "sorry mate" before using the leg to row us to the Black Pearl that was only a short distance from where we were currently.

When we got back to the ship, Jack helped me out of the casket and I climbed up the ladder. Mr. Gibbs held out his hand to help me up. I smiled at him appreciatively as I said, "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. Bow please tell me Alyssa is-," I was interrupted when I heard Barbossa's undead monkey squeal and fly by my head.

I looked over to where it came from only to see Alyssa laughing. "I told you he could fly!" she called to Mr. Gibbs.

I looked over at Gibbs with a confused look. "Do I even want to know?" I asked. He shook his head and I nodded. "Well I think that it is time to put her to bed, so if you would excuse me," I said as I walked over to my daughter.

"Time for bed, darling," I said sweetly as I picked her up and placed her on my hip. "I'm not tried though, Mum," she replied with a yawn. "I beg to differ, young one," I whispered as I carried her down below and into her room. I tucked her in, and told her about my latest adventure with her father.

After she was asleep, I returned to the deck only to see Jack walking towards me. He looked frustrated and in need of rum. "Bloody compass," was all that I heard him grumble as he passed by me, but when he made it to the cabin doors he growled out, "Jade in our cabin!" He then slammed the door behind him leaving me to cringe.

Marty and Gibbs walked over to me. "This can't be good," I groaned as the two of them looked at me. "Haven't you noticed lately the Captain's been acting a little bit strange…," Marty said as Gibbs and I looked at him, "er…" "Something's got Jack vexed and mark my words boats ill for Jack Sparrow boats ill for us all," Gibbs stated as Marty and I nodded. The door to the cabin slammed open again as Jack's voice rang out, "NOW!" The door was closed again as I turned to walk toward the cabin. "Good luck," Marty said as Gibbs nodded and they both.

I sighed as I reached the door and whispered, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my awesome readers! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I opened the door cautiously, and looked around the room trying to spot where Jack was. My eyes landed on him sitting at his desk glaring down at the map that was sprawled across it.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I closed the door quietly behind me. I hesitated for a moment trying to think of what I should do. I knew that Jack was stressed. Hell I knew that he has been stressed for the past year now, but he has never acted like this… It seems like the stress is just getting too much to handle now.

I finally decided to walk over to him, and bent down wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "What's gotten you so stressed, Jackie?" I asked as I looked at the map that lay on his desk. He sighed, which sounded more like a groan as he growled, "The bloody compass isn't working."

I let go of his shoulders, and stood up tall looking down at the compass that was set on top of the map. Jack had a finger pressed to it and the compass needle kept pointing in different directions. I sighed and looked over at Jack. "You seem to be confused on what you want, Jack," I stated as I walked around the desk and sat on our bed taking off my boots.

Jack frowned at me and sighed.

"What? I'm just being a smartass," I said softly as I returned the glare.

"I don't really need your snide remarks right now, Jade," He growled as he looked back at the map.

I sighed and walked back over to the desk, and stood in front of it. "Let me see it, Jack," I said softly.

Jack looked up. "See what, luv?"

I rolled my eyes. "The compass," I stated.

Jack handed it to me and I watched as the needle had spun rapidly until it stopped pointing at Jack and then changed direction pointing to where Alyssa was. "I works perfectly fine for me," I said softly as I placed it back on his desk.

Jack stood and came around the desk. He turned me toward him and placed a finger under my chin to raise it. "I'm glad that it still works for you," he whispered, "but it still spins rapidly for me." With that being said, Jack leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

He pulled away leaning his forehead on mine. "I think we could use some rum," I whispered as Jack smirked. "I like the way you think, luv," Jack replied as we both exited the room, but not before Jack grabbed the lantern off of his desk.

We climbed down the stairs that led down below the deck. The first landing was where all of the crew slept so naturally the sound of snoring could be heard. Jack looked around and said, "As you were gents." We then climbed down another set of stairs we came to a locked door. Jack unlocked the door, and held it opened for me to go in.

The room was dark save for the light that came from the lantern Jack was holding. Jack searched around the room for a bottle of rum and I followed behind him.

When he did find one, he handed it to me, but before I could grasp it a voice rang out in the darkness. "Times run out, Jack," it said. Jack instantly dropped the bottle only to see it was full of sand. I jumped back and looked around with Jack. I had recognized the voice. 'No it can't be,' I thought, 'He's been dead since the curse broke… or he is supposedly dead.' Our eyes met and we both advanced toward where we had heard the voice.

As we got closer, I saw a figure of a man sitting in the back corner of the room. He was stooped over, and as we got closer we could see he had curly hair that was soaked. Matter of fact he was soaked to the bone. His clothes and skin was litter with barnacles. "Bootstrap," I whispered. "Bill Turner?" Jack said beside me.

As he looked up I could see that his face looked deformed. I winced wondering what happened to the man. "You look good Jack," Bootstrap said, but Jack seemed at a loss for words as he cocked his head to the side. Jack looked around, and finally said, "Is this a dream?" Bootstrap shook his head saying a quiet "No", and Jack nodded. "I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum," Jack said as he looked at the man in front of him. Jack set down the lantern on a nearby barrel, and Bootstrap extended a bottle of rum to him. Jack looked at it with a surprised look on his face as he took it gratefully.

Bootstrap then looked over at me and smiled. "Jade Taylor… Well God's be yer alive!" Bootstrap rasped. "It's Sparrow now," Jack corrected before I could say a thing.

Bootstrap nodded and smiled at me before turning back to Jack. "Got the Pearl back, I see," he said. "We had some help retrieving the Pearl," Jack said as he took the rum Bootstrap offered him, "Your son."

"William, he ended up pirate after all," Bootstrap rasped as he casted his gaze downward. "Not exactly," I sighed. Bootstrap looked up at me and cocked his head to the side, but before he could ask me any questions Jack intervened. "Jade you better go make sure that Alyssa is still in her cabin," Jack ordered. I nodded knowing that Jack didn't want me down here with him anymore.

As I left I heard Jack ask, "and to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

When I got to Alyssa's room, I sat on the edge of her bed, and stroked her hair as I watched her sleep peacefully. I looked up when I heard the door to the cabin open. "Hey Jade," Autumn whispered, "I came to check up on my little niece." I nodded and smiled as I stood up from the bed. "She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping," I whispered as I looked down at Alyssa's angelic face. Autumn smiled, "Well we better let the little one rest, Jade. I don't think you want to pull the same stunt you did when we were kids." I smiled and chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about." We both left the room laughing.

As we made our way out of the room, we heard Jack cry out below, "On deck, all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry! I want movement! Movement! I want movement! Keep your loof!" He then ran passed us not even looking at either of us. He got to the deck and started shouting again as the crew, me, and Autumn made our way up behind him. "Haul those sheets!" he ordered, "Run them! Run! Keep running! Run as if the Devil himself and itself were upon us!"

Autumn and I paused near the entrance that led below the deck to make sure that there was no sound of tiny feet running up to the deck. "Bloody hell!" Autumn hissed, "Doesn't he know that his little daughter is trying to sleep! What is wrong with him?" I shrugged, "Whatever it is, it's got Jack spooked." Autumn nodded, "You better go check on him. I'll make sure the little one doesn't come up on deck." I nodded and thanked her as I made my way over to where I had seen Jack disappear.

Mr. Gibbs was already there when I got there and I stood beside him looking a Jack peculiarly.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked. "Run…Land," Jack replied. "Which port?" Gibbs asked. "I didn't say "Port" I said "Land" any land (AN: DISNEY LAND! Sorry couldn't resist lol)," Jack said suddenly. Out of nowhere Jack the monkey swooped down and grabbed Jack's hat. The monkey screeched and Jack hissed at him. Then the monkey took Jack's hat and threw it into the sea.

"Jack's hat!" I cried. "Bring her about!" Gibbs ordered as we both went rushing to the side of the ship looking down into the sea below. "No! No!" Jack cried, "Leave it!" I turned and looked at him quizzically. "Run," he simply stated as he ran and hid behind the stairs that led up to the helm.

"Back to yer stations the lot of ya!" Gibbs ordered as I followed Jack.

I hesitated as I looked at him, but finally managed to whisper, "Jack?"

He didn't look at me as he stared straight ahead in a very ridged pose.

"Jack?" Mr. Gibbs hissed trying to get his attention. "Shh!" Jack replied.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what is coming after us?" Gibbs hissed as he studied Jack.

Jack looked back at Gibbs and looked over at me as he whispered a simple "Nothing.", but his eyes gave him away they were wide with fear. Knowing that the answer he gave us was all we were going to get out of him Gibbs nodded. "Alright, Jack," he said and then left me alone with him.

"Jack," I said softly. He looked at me with his still wide eyes. I think that he could see the concern on my face as he stated, "Jade, go to bed and get some rest."

I nodded even though I didn't want to I still did as he told me, and I walked to the door of our cabin only to pause. Something in the back of my mind told me that the lack of answers was that either he didn't trust me anymore or he was just trying to protect his family and crew from whatever it might be. I turned my head slightly my eyes connecting to his frightened ones. 'I have never seen him this scared or afraid before,' I thought.

"Goodnight… Jack," I whispered as I opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind me.

That night his paranoid face haunted my dreams.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I know it's been a while since I posted chapters in any of my stories, and I'm here to tell you all that it will be a while before I post any more chapters. My computer's hard drive quick working so I'm sharing a computer with my sister right now. This means that my story Fly probably will be discontinued considering all my ideas were typed up on that computer. As for my Pirates of the Caribbean stories they will continue after I get a new computer considering that I wrote them on paper ahead of time. So until I get a new computer I won't be posting anymore chapters.

Sincerely

Prettyangel18


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone,

I have an announcement to make. I won't be discontinuing my story Fly after all. I remember that saved all of the information for all of my stories (except for the one I was working on for my fictionpress account since it was a newer story I started a few months ago and forgot to save it) on my USB Drive. So that means that I'll still be writing in both of my fan fictions whenever I can and when my sister will allow it.

Sincerely

Prettyangel18


End file.
